Love Your Cat Boy, Adrien Agreste
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: Marichat May Day 27 - Baking: For their six month anniversary, Chat Noir has decided to reveal his identity to Marinette. Him being the hopeless romantic and extremely extra model he is, decides writing it on a cake is perfect.


Adrien wanted to do something special for Marinette and his six-month anniversary. Well, her and Chat Noir's six-month anniversary to be exact. He wanted to do something special, something like revealing his identify to his girlfriend who he trusted completely. He wanted it to be a cute, romantic reveal so he decided to make her a cake from scratch, writing something sweet and cheesy on the top, then sign it with his real name.

There was one problem, he had no idea how to bake. Luckily, he knew someone who did.

Getting his girlfriend to help him make herself a cake might have been cheating a little but, he didn't have many options. Plus, this just added to the reveal. He could bake the cake with her as Chat then give it to her as Adrien. He was a romantic genius.

That night when Marinette asked him what he wanted to do, he'd practically yelled at her. "Let's make a cake!" She'd jumped at the force of the words but eagerly smiled at the suggestion.

"Okay Chaton, what kind were you thinking?"

"Let's make your favorite since I should know how to make my princess's favorite cake for future reference." In his head, Chat high fived himself. He was so smooth and clever.

Marinette pulled an adorable, slightly scrunched, thinking face and tapped a finger to her mouth. "Hmm, I guess it would be easiest to teach you the cake I know how to make like the back of my hand." Her mouth stretched into a bright smile that she turned on Chat. "Double chocolate it is then." With a clap of her hands, she led him downstairs to the bakery.

Marinette threw an apron at him and began to tie one around her own waist when they made it to the kitchen. "Before we begin, I need to know exactly how much baking experience you have." Her hands stopped mid pull of the bow she'd made when Chat admitted he had absolutely no baking experience. "Okay, we'll go a little slower than I usually would then. You have a few hours tonight right?"

"I made sure I have all the time in the world Princess. I want this cake to turn out perfect the very first time." With his luck, they both knew the cake would take at least three tries.

Four ruined cakes later and the couple pulled a nearly perfect cake out of the oven. "Chat it looks amazing, and to think, I barley even helped out with this one!" The cake was a little lopsided but Marinette's praise had Chat swooning. He was also quite proud of it himself, even though Marinette did help more than she was giving herself credit for.

"Now we have to wait for it to cool before frosting it right?"

"Exactly! While we wait, I'll show you how to make Maman's famous chocolate frosting." Marinette's eyes were alight. Watching her talk about baking was only second to her talking about fashion. If she hadn't found her passion for fashion, Chat knew she would have followed in her parent's footsteps and taken over the bakery. He wouldn't have minded if that's what she'd chosen to do, he would have happily learned to bake to help his beloved wife. Though, he was also completely enamored with the idea of them being a fashion power couple. The famous fashion designer wife and the part-time model, part-time physics teacher husband.

Adrien knew he was getting way ahead of himself, they'd only been dating for half a year and she didn't even know his true identify yet. He could dream though.

The cake wasn't fully cooled by the time the frosting was made so they settled onto the couch to watch a movie. Chat draped and arm around Marinette so she could snuggle as close as she could into his side. Not even half an hour into the movie, she was out like a light.

Chat finished the movie with his sleeping girlfriend held close. If someone were to ask him what the plot of the movie had been, he wouldn't have been able to answer. Most of his attention was fixed on Marinette's beautiful face and the emotions it produced when she was sleeping. Once the movie was over though, his self-indulgence was too. No matter how much he loved her sleeping on him, he wanted her to be able to sleep comfortably.

Scooping Marinette into his arms bridal style, not for the last time he hoped, Chat carefully carried her up the ladder to her room and up the ladder to her bed from there. He tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight my love, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Even without Marinette there to accompany him, Chat felt at home in the bakery. He knew she wouldn't mind that he sneaked downstairs to frost the cake before he left. It wasn't nearly as pretty of a frosting job as Marinette would have done, but he'd tried. Chat thought Marinette would appreciate that, even if the frosting was lumpy and a little crumb filled. He carefully placed the cake in a Dupain-Chen bakery box and left through one of the windows with the box tucked under his arm.

Adrien woke up early the next morning and headed to the kitchens. When he walked in, the cook greeted him warmly and enthusiastically agreed to help Adrien with a quick icing he could write on the chocolate cake with. With the Agreste's cook doing most of the work, the icing came out perfect a few minutes later. Adrien added a few drops of green food coloring, he had to stay on brand, then scooped the icing into a piping bag.

In the end, the cake looked okay. It wasn't great by any means, there were crumbs in the chocolate icing and the writing ended up a little wonky. It could have been worse though. Adrien folded the lid back into the box and tied a string around it then went to change his green frosting stained clothes, it'd been messier than he'd thought it'd be.

By the time he was completely ready to go, Adrien was leaving right on time. He just hoped Marinette would be there earlier than usual for once. Luck must have been on his side because she was talking with Alya in the courtyard when his car pulled up.

Up until that point, Adrien hadn't been nervous. After seeing her face light up and a laugh burst from her at something Alya had said, he was. What if she was upset Chat was Adrien? What if he would never be able to make her beautiful face laugh like that again? What if she broke up with him? The cake box was shaking in his hands as he approached the girls.

"H-hi Marinette. Th-this is for y-you." Marinette took the box from Adrien's hands with a curious look when he held it out to her. When her jaw dropped open after opening the lid, Adrien thought it might have been better to just tell her who he was instead of writing 'Happy Sixth Month Anniversary Princess! Love Your Cat Boy, Adrien Agreste.'

"What the actual fuck? Marinette, are you and Adrien dating?" Why had he not thought about Alya reading the cake? She was right there, of course she'd look. She was a curious as all hell journalist for crying out loud. Adrien was half hoping Alix would turn back into Timebreaker so he could go back and stop this whole thing from happening.

Marinette had yet to say something and, shit, shit, shit. She was crying. Marinette had tears streaming down her face. He'd fucked up. He'd really fucked up. "No, don't cry. Princess, I'm so sorry. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. Please, don't hate me, I just…" Adrien was cut off by Marinette's mouth sealing over his own. The kiss was intense but quick.

"You silly kitty, these are tears of happiness. The boy I love is also the boy I've had a raging crush on since I met him." Marinette gave Adrien another peck on the lips. "Now, lets go have a slice of anniversary cake before class starts. Adrien followed Marinette up the stairs of the school like the smitten kitten he was.

The couple missed Nino's shocked face as he walked over to his girlfriend. "Alya what the fuck did I just witness?"

Alya's slackened jaw snapped up at the question. "I have no fucking idea, but we're sure as hell about to find out." She grabbed onto Nino's wrist and dragged him after their two friends.


End file.
